


Mind Map

by Cloudlb



Series: Figures [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Student!Clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudlb/pseuds/Cloudlb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark isn't dumb; Lex is impressed.  First in a series.  Completely non-canonical</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Map

**Author's Note:**

> "Figures" is an unfinished series, ending in Meander (which has a Methos cameo). I may someday get around to writing a final story, but I'm not sure anybody is reading Smallville these days.

**The Loft**

Lex walked up the stairs to Clark's loft in the crisp November air. He didn't bother knocking or announcing himself - Clark was certainly aware of his presence. His current vehicle, a sweet new pale purple Aston Martin DB9 coupe, had a sound signature like no other, and he's pretty sure Clark knows the sound of all his cars.

He heard a strange rustling, squeaking sound which became a bit louder as he reached the top of the stairs. He paused momentarily, sincerely hoping he wasn't interrupting anything - private. However, he soon saw that Clark's back was turned and he was sitting near his desk in the loft busily drawing something on what looked like a cheap kid's easel. The strange sound was the squeak of a fat marker held easily in Clark's big hands.

"Hey, Lex!" Clark looked around when he heard the sound of footsteps, briefly giving his friend a big smile. "Just give me a second here," he said, as he turned back and continued to draw. Lex stepped up behind Clark and looked over his shoulder curiously.

"What is that?"

"Oh," Clark said, offhandedly, "I'm just studying for my midterm in government."

Lex cocked his head, puzzled. He looked at the textbooks on the desk, but they weren't open, and Clark wasn't referring to them. Instead, Clark was drawing on a large pad of newsprint with a bunch of colored markers. It looked like a crazy doodle, with colored lines, arrows and cartoons, but Lex could see notes in Clark's neat printing in balloons all over the place.

"There." Clark put down the markers and leaned back with an air of satisfaction.

"Okay, clue me in here, Clark."

"It's a mind map, Lex." Clark now had a faintly embarrassed look on his face, a look Lex was used to by now. "We had a senior seminar on study skills where a guy came in and showed us all these different ways of studying. You know, some people don't respond well to the traditional read-and-take-notes type of studying, and there are some different study methods, based on what's right for you, like whether you learn best visually, or by hearing, stuff like that. There's even a way of studying using a trampoline."

"A trampoline?" Lex laughed, his mind flashing incongruously on a joke he once heard involving three dwarfs, a trampoline, and a llama . . .

"Yeah. It's called kinetic learning. Rhythmic movement is supposed to help some people remember things."

Rhythmic movement, huh? Lex could think of a few things he could teach Clark involving rhythmic movement. Stop being a dirty old man for once, Lex chided himself. "Well, I don't see any trampolines or dwarfs, here, so . . ."

"Dwarfs? No, wait! I don't want to know." Clark smirked, a gesture he unknowingly picked up from his friend. "You see, um . . . " There was the embarrassed look again. "I noticed some time ago that the, uh, typical note-taking and reviewing thing didn't work well for me. I, well -'"

Clark hesitated, then stood up and gestured at the easel. "I have a pretty good memory and can remember a lot of things from my textbooks and lectures." Clark stared at the mind map, and continued without looking at Lex. "Too much, sometimes. This helps me make sense of all the information, and helps me think about what I've learned, and relate everything together. It's actually a lot more effective than just parroting back what my instructor said, even if that is sometimes a good way to get an A."

Clark didn't say that "a lot of things" was in fact, everything. In the past year or so, Clark realized he had developed a photographic memory and perfect recall for everything that he heard. It was both very useful and a royal pain in the ass at times. On top of that, his preternatural speed made reading the assigned material a very short process. Clark found that he could read and memorize an entire textbook in half an hour. What was the use of taking notes when he remembered every word of his lectures in school? What was the use of reviewing the textbooks for a test, when he could recite every word? But that still didn't mean he understood or assimilated the concepts. By the time the study method expert came to present the seminar, Clark was becoming frustrated and bored with school. He was a senior, and 18 years old, and ready to get on with his life. He supposed all seniors felt the same way. The presentation on study methods had helped a lot.

"I can use the same method for writing papers." Clark turned toward the desk and rummaged through the material there. He unfolded another large sheet of paper and showed it to Lex. "See, here's one I did for my English paper on the poetry of the blues. It helps me organize all the concepts so I can write quickly. Kind of a visual outline." In appropriate shades of black and blue, Clark had outlined the development of blues in America with sweeping strokes and written quotes from various sources, complete with page numbers and biblio detail. "I got an A," he stated shyly.

"Well, I should hope so," Lex stated, staring at the mind map. Lex was impressed, but not surprised. He knew that Clark's grades were exemplary, having seen his report cards. Lex also knew that Clark tried to hide his intelligence and scholarship. Clark's habit of trying to fit into the woodwork, so as not to be seen as anything other than ordinary, was ingrained in him, as was his innate modesty. Lex suspected that even Clark's closest friends didn't know how good his grades were.

"Anyway, I'm pretty much done now, do you want some pie? I made a lemon pie for dessert and I could go for another piece."

Lex's eyebrows climbed into his skull. "You made it? I don't know Clark - dare I try it? You wouldn't be trying to poison me, would you?"

Clark affected a hurt look. "Lex, you know I wouldn't! Anyway, it's my Mom's recipe and she supervised. She's worried that I'll starve when I go away to college, so she's teaching me how to cook. I mean, I already knew, pretty much, how to make simple things. I'm not entirely helpless!" Clark laughed, as he led the way down the stairs to the outside.

"Oh, I know you're not, Clark." Lex followed Clark as he headed toward the back porch of the main house, virtuously trying to keep his eyes off Clark's finely sculpted ass. "But do you realize what a priceless treasure your mom's recipes are? Hey, do you think she'll pass along her recipe for pot roast?" Lex licked his lips in remembrance. No matter how much training his chefs had, their fancy dishes never rivaled Martha's homier cooking skills. Over the past few years, Lex had been treated to quite a number of dinners at the Kent household, and counted himself fortunate to have been invited. His relationship with Clark had been through a lot, but the Kents, even Jonathan, finally warmed up to him, it seemed, after a somewhat rocky start. Of course, it helped that he had kept his nose down and out of trouble the past year or so.

"We haven't gotten that far. We're still on desserts. Gotta have my priorities straight, ya know!"

After a pit stop in the Kent kitchen, with a brief hello to Martha in the living room, the young men returned to the loft with the pie, and milk (for Clark) and iced tea (for Lex). Sitting companionably next to each other on the sofa, Lex took a look around the loft. The jumble of furnishings was so familiar to him now. He no longer even thought of the dust and assorted farm dirt anymore. It was just Clark and Clark's place. He looked at Clark's study area, with its numerous pens, pencils, and markers; the books, and the easel. He saw that Clark had pinned other sheets with notes wherever he could on the wall. "Quite an impressive system, Clark."

"Well, I'm just kinda experimenting right now. Trying different things to see what works. I was getting a little frustrated and bored, and this makes it kinda fun again."

"When you get to college, you'll need a good study setup." Lex put on an affected, prim tone. "Proper study habits ensures success."

"Yeah, yeah, professor. Like you ever studied in school." Clark bumped his shoulder against Lex's teasingly.

"Of course I studied, Clark," Lex contradicted. Appearing affronted, Lex continued: "I studied the weaknesses of my professors and the students. I studied how to cook things up and blow things to bits. For extra credit, I studied sex, drugs, and rock and roll. Practice makes perfect, you know."

Clark rolled his eyes. "Yeah, a regular Mary Poppins, I bet."

"Well, I did fly a few times," Lex said, with a slightly twisted smile. Lex continued to survey Clark's loft, his "Fortress of Solitude." Comfortable, mismatched furniture, well worn to Clark's large shape, filled the space. Clark had strung up strands of white Christmas lights here and there, which brightened the rather dark space. Posters and old pictures were stuck up haphazardly, and there were quite a few bits of stray clothing and other personal affects here and there. Casually, Lex continued, "Seriously, though, since you say your study needs are different from most people, if you could design an ideal study area, what would you want?"

Clark looked at Lex warily. He had learned from experience to be wary of such hypothetical questions from his friend in order to avoid having to return extravagant gifts. Lex always loved to make grand gestures, and had been thwarted in his attempts often where the Kents were concerned. "Well, I don't know." Clark frowned, looking around his loft at his school books. "A place to pin the mind maps up, so I can see a lot at the same time. I can write while I look at the map, because it helps me visualize thematic relationships. A big table where I can spread stuff out. Maybe a counter where I can stand and draw."

"Thematic relationships, ooh. Been reading a vocabulary page a day?"

Clark snorted at Lex's sarcastic tone and shoved playfully at his friend on the couch, trying to ignore the way Lex's shoulder felt warm beneath his hands. "Just shut up, will ya? I know a few big words. I'm a senior now, you know."

"Shouldn't you be concentrating on cheerleaders and the finer points of chugging cheap beer instead of - " Lex stopped to peer at one of the drawings, "checks and balances and the makeup of the Supreme Court?"

"I'm pretty sure that's what they study in college, Lex. First I have to get into college."

The older man frowned. "Clark, why are you stressing over getting into college? Your grades are excellent, you have near perfect scores on your SATs for God's sake, and you have an impressive resume of activities and volunteer work. You're taking AP History, English, and Calculus. Even without my recommendation, you won't have any problem."

"I know, I know. I'm just anxious." Clark didn't question how Lex knew his grades and classes so well. Over the years, Lex had mellowed a bit, at least overtly, but Clark knew that Lex was still as obsessive as ever, if a bit more discrete. He didn't mind. Truth to tell, Clark was at least as obsessed over Lex and Lex was over him. "You said you would get me the addresses of Bruce Wayne and Senator Grant to ask them for references, remember."

"I'll ask Cynthia to email them to you on Monday. I want you to apply to more than just MetU, you know. Getting away from home and seeing the world is one of the reasons people go to college."

"I don't know, Lex. I think my parents have always just assumed I'd go to MetU. I don't know how they would feel about me going anyplace else."

"Well, it doesn't hurt to apply. You never know what might happen. Let me know if you want help with your admission essays."

"Okay." Clark smiled at Lex affectionately. Clark was happy to see Lex looking so relaxed and comfortable, sitting on his couch, in his territory. Clark knew he had a possessive streak, part of the Kent pride, and knew his feelings were particularly possessive when it came to Lex. In fact, Clark had realized recently that his feelings went beyond the type that mere friends had for each other. Some day, he knew, they'd talk openly about what was between them.

Lex, for his part, was already planning how to create a study area for Clark when he got to college. Maybe he would need to provide for his housing. The idea of Clark living in a Lex-created space thrilled him. Lex would never admit it to anyone (other than Clark, if pressed), but he had a secret love of interior design, and usually had a redecorating project going on at one of the many Luthor properties. He subscribed to Architectural Digest, Veranda, and *House & Garden,* but hid them all from his father. His father had enough ammunition on him, thank you very much. Maybe Clark's parents would let him fix up Clark's dorm room, or - "Do you plan to live in the dorms on campus?"

"Well, freshmen are encouraged to live on campus, but . . . " Clark grimaced. The thought of living in a tiny dorm room with a stranger was not only unappealing to his only-child heart, but presented problems, given his need for privacy and secrecy. "Maybe I'll try to find an apartment - or better yet, a single room in a co-op or something. To be honest, I think I'd like at least a room of my own."

"Yeah, dorm rooms aren't all that big, and you're a big guy." Lex gazed at his friend, whose big frame, with its long limbs and broad shoulders always drew his eye.

"Like a bull in a china shop, huh?" Clark shook his head.

"Not really." Lex had realized a long time ago that Clark's apparent clumsiness and awkwardness were a deliberate attempt to make himself seem unexceptionable. A futile attempt, in Lex's opinion, because Clark could never be unexceptional in his eyes. "And besides, roommates can really put a cramp in your love life. The old tie-on-the door thing never works."

"Maybe I'll just get myself a swinging bachelor pad for all those people I plan to ravish in college."

"People? You mean all those gorgeous co-eds, right?" Non-gender specific pronouns sometimes meant . . . .

Clark looked Lex in the eye. "Right. That's what I mean."

Lex felt his heart flutter a little at that look.

***

**Kent Homestead**

"Please pass the mashed potatoes, Mom," said Clark. "Want some more, Lex?"

"No thank you. I believe I've had my fill. Although they were delicious, Martha, as always." He and the Kents were sitting at the dining table in the Kent's home, eating dinner in honor of Clark's acceptance into Gotham University on a full academic scholarship. It was the beginning of April, and Clark had been on tenterhooks for months waiting for the word. Now it was finally in, and although Clark's choice was a surprise to his parents, they couldn't argue with a full scholarship, and were very proud of their son.

Clark was in a good mood tonight, happy to have his loved ones (all of them) together. He bounced faintly in his seat, and dumped some more mashed potatoes on Lex's plate anyway. "We worry about you, Lex. All that traveling can't be good for your digestion."

Lex rolled his eyes at Clark's fussing, when Jonathan and Martha weren't looking.

Clark grinned. He was happy because this was the first time he'd seen Lex since the beginning of the year. Lex had been busy traveling for his father and for Lexcorp, and had only been able to keep in touch by phone and email. Clark was rather surprised at how much he missed him when he was away. He looked sideways at Lex, sitting next to him at the dinner table. Dressed down (for him), wearing a new pale blue silk pullover and gray trousers, Lex looked impeccably turned out, as usual. But Clark noted signs of stress; signs which other people wouldn't notice. Sure, he looked a bit tired, but that was to be expected considering his travel and work schedule. Clark, however, could always see behind the public facade to the inner life Lex hid so well. It was one of the things that connected them. Clark also noticed the nervous gestures which were almost made, the ones that slipped out, and the little glances Lex had been shooting him all evening. Something was up.

"A toast, then, to the new Gotham University student!" Lex lifted his glass of wine (from a very nice bottle he had brought with him to dinner.)

"Hear, hear!" said Jonathan, lifting his own glass. Jonathan and Martha beamed at their son. They knew how anxious he had been, and receiving the scholarship was a huge relief.

By the time the pattern of Martha's good china was revealed under the food on their plates, Lex's uncharacteristic fidgeting had become pronounced. Lex wiped his mouth with his napkin and cleared his throat. "I think that now is the time to tell you what I plan for Clark's graduation gift." Lex shifted in his seat, the motion confirming Clark's feeling that Lex was unsettled about something. Lex looked at Clark quickly before continuing. "Since you have forbidden me to pay Clark's tuition - not that it's an issue now," Lex smiled at Clark proudly, "I plan to provide for Clark's room and board during his college career."

"Now, Lex - " Martha began, while at the same time, her husband began to sputter.

"Lex, you know how I feel about - "

Lex held up his hand to stop both Martha and Jonathan's reaction. Gift-giving was still a sore subject for the Kents. "Please, let me finish." Lex set his napkin on the table and leaned forward earnestly. "This is something that I can do for Clark, and believe me, it will be an honor and a privilege to do so. I know that you have reservations about Clark accepting gifts from me, but I hope you realize by now, after all these years, that I am not trying to buy my way into Clark's - affections." Lex colored faintly at these words.

"I want you to consider for a moment. Do you really want Clark to live in the dorms? For an only child like Clark, living in a 6x10 room crammed together with a stranger might be difficult. He would have no privacy." Lex looked significantly at Clark. Although Clark never specifically told him anything about his secrets, the fact of those secrets was tacitly acknowledged between them. Lex knew that living in close proximity with a random student would make things difficult for Clark. "Not to mention that Clark needs some room - those dorm beds are half his size."

"Lex, it's not like I don't hang off my own bed, now," Clark protested.

Lex continued his argument. "I also think it is better in the long run for students to have one, stable, place to live. Most of them change living quarters every semester, and that's no fun. Having a stable place to live that he doesn't have to move out of every few months, that's quiet and private, is conducive to good study habits and lessens the stresses every college student experiences."

Clark's mother hurried to get a word in. "What about social activities, Lex? Living in dorms automatically provides you with a circle of friends, or at least acquaintances, and they have social events planned for the residents."

"Martha, do you really think Clark will have trouble making friends? He collects people like puppies wherever he goes. I really don't think that will be a problem." Lex looked at Clark and smiled.

After a moment in which significant looks were exchanged between the two elder Kents, Jonathan asked, "What exactly did you have in mind, Lex?"

"I want to arrange for living quarters for Clark. Perhaps an apartment or a room in a co-op." Turning to his friend, Lex said, "What do you think, Clark?"

"I think it's really not necessary for you to do this, Lex. I'll be fine living in the dorms. Although," Clark got a thoughtful look on his face, "a single room might be a good idea." He looked at his parents for support.

Martha was nodding, but Jonathan still had a frown on his face. "Those are all good points, Lex, but you can't just pay for an apartment for Clark. People might think - " he broke off.

"What would they think, Mr. Kent?" Lex said, looking Jonathan straight in the eye. "That he's my friend? That I can finally use my money for something good? I can just pay for an apartment and I will. Please understand that I am not asking your permission, I am merely informing you, as a courtesy, what I plan for Clark's graduation present. He's 18 now, and can accept gifts on his own behalf."

"It's just that--" Jonathan began.

Shaking his head, Clark stopped whatever further protests his father had. "Never mind, Dad. I don't care what people think, and I never have, you know that." Turning to Lex, he said, "Lex, we can discuss it a bit more later." His eyes promised retribution for springing this on him at dinnertime.

Lex smiled faintly, and offered reassurance. "And don't worry, Mr. and Kent. I have some ideas that might ease your mind a bit. I'm going to put the word out to my contacts and see if I can come up with a situation that will be acceptable to you."

Martha said, "Lex, we appreciate this, really, but please, nothing too fancy. Keep in mind what would be appropriate for Clark."

"Believe me, I will keep Clark in mind." Not a problem, since Clark was always on his mind. "But I make no promises about fancy. I think your "fancy" and mine might be different and I don't want to limit myself." He and Clark shared a rather amused look.

As the dinner plates were cleared away and dessert prepared, Clark gazed at his friend, warmed to the toes at the grand gesture Lex was finally able to make. It seemed that Lex really wanted to be a part of his life, whatever it held, and Clark liked that idea. A lot. Smiling, he applied himself to his apple pie and prepared himself for the future.

End.


End file.
